thelegendofmaavofandomcom-20200214-history
Piers
Piers is a former OmniGod of the universe and the lover of Maavo 2. He is the father of the main protagonist of The Legend of Maavo-series; Maavo and the adoptive father of Sister. Piers is also the inspiration for Prototype #2, which later turned into Ignorence. After that Piers was banished into Hell Layer, where Piers began his journey to take over the universe. Appearance At first Piers was only seen with a greyish purple long two tailed coat with a hood on, that hid his face with shadows. He also had a wine red scarf around his neck. His coat's sleeves had glimmering white marks that reach a little above his elbows. On his hips he had two straps on each sides. Under the coat he had light silver armor with golden rims to complement his angel like appearance. He had dark grey pants on with two belts on both thighs and one belt around his waist with a half a circle buckle. His boots were brown leather with three buckles in each which he used to close the boots. Some times he rolled up his sleeves to show his silver arm guards. When he tried to stop Ignorence from destroying the universe and died his face was revealed to be pale, yet the most beautiful face anyone could ever imagine. He had mid long white hair and piercing red eyes. After Piers went to hell he turned his light armor into a darker one with red rims and more shard corners. He had a symbol in the middle of his chest with a demonic face carved on it and a dark purple shirt under the armor. Personality Piers was known to be the nicest person around, like his mother; Athlas, but deep inside he was hiding his true dark evil side that he had gotten from his father; Donald Duck. Maavo 2 created a new version of Piers to create the perfect human, but the creation corrupted when the first thing it felt was agonizing pain due to Poika running into his leg. This caused Ignorence to be born, who was the embodiment of all the most evil things imaginable. During that time Piers was very scared and apologetic person. When Piers arrived in Hell Layer, he became a ruthless leader and very determined about his taking over the universe. He shows no mercy to anyone except for a rare occasions he tries to help his son, even though he is simultaneously trying to destroy him, his home and everyone he loves. Deep inside Piers also would want to go back to being with Maavo 2, but that ain't happening. Biography Background Piers was born to Athlas after she was sexually attacked by Donald Duck. Piers never got to meet his father when he was younger and few years later Donald was banished into Shadow Realm. Athlas raised Piers alone with the help of other OmniGods on many different layers until the age of 18 when Maavo 2 took him with her for her layer creating adventures. Piers was supposed to be the 5th OmniGod, but he never got his own new element. Creating of the Middle Layer Piers was living with Maavo 2 in the Clothes Shop Layer when Maavo 2 created the Middle Layer. When Maavo 2 wanted to create new life on the first planet she made, she made a clone of Piers' soul to create the perfect human. Piers wasn't happy with the idea, because he was hiding the evil feelings he had inside of him, but Maavo 2 thought he's soul is purely wholesome like his mother's. Once Maavo 2 created a copy of Piers' soul, known as Prototype #2 and it turned into a corrupted evil verison of Piers, Maavo 2 realized, that is what lies within Piers' soul and she forced Piers to get rid of the evil clone, known as Ignorence. Piers fought a long and hefty fight with Ignorence, but in the end it resulted Ignorence piercing Piers' body multiple times killing him. Maavo 2 sealed Ignorence away and revived Piers, and after that banished him into Hell Layer for eternal punishment. Ruler of Hell When Piers was banished into Hell, he was angry, because he though he was banished for unfair reasons, because he couldn't help what his father's menacing and vile soul had brought upon him and how Piers had hidden the evil side for his whole life for many OmniYears, he was still punished because of something he didn't do. Piers wanted to have his revenge on Maavo 2 and the universe so he created a legion inside of hell and started his plan to break through the layer. Piers used his own powers to create multiple powerful demons, most notably Satan to take the place as the king of Hell Layer. Fight against Denemi After many omniyears had passed since Piers fought against Denemi's father, Denemi broke his way in to the Hell Layer and after defeating every guardian in hell, he was greeted by Piers. They fought a long and brutal fight, but in the end neither of them won, even though Denemi seemed to be a lot more winded that Piers was. Instead Denemi explained his hatred for demons and how Limbo is an unfair way to judge where the dead belong and that he wanted to destroy hell for it. Piers lied how heaven has even stronger demons than hell, since only the strongest warriors are ascended to heaven, while those who die in the skeleton wars, end up in hell. Denemi believed Piers and decided to leave their fight and instead turn against Maavo 2 and every demon in heaven.Category:OmniGods Category:Males Category:Characters